code of the rebellion
by whitfire
Summary: what if Lelouch had made a contract with C.C. when he was living with her in Aries villa and she had accompanied him when he was banished to Japan then 5 years after the formation of area 11 C.C. is kidnapped by V.V. what will Lelouch and how will it affect the code geass story line. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue Fall of an immortal **

**A/N I own nothing of code geass **

It had been a year since she had been taken from him by that little bastard his uncle would pay dearly for his indiscretion I will strip from him everything that he holds dear one thing in particular will be taken before I end his life and get the location of my bonded mate hopefully he will return soon and I can proceed with my plan and anyone who hurts her will die no matter who it is.

I had been waiting for hours before finally the door slide open and the little blond prick strolled purposefully into his lab completely oblivious to the fact that his death would soon come much sooner than he wanted. I chuckled just loud enough to be heard but not located he spun "who's there" he suddenly felt someone's hand wrap around his neck from the back and he was lifted and flung into the wall "you are in no position to be making demands V.V." V.V.'s face suddenly went white "but you're supposed to be dead" the grip on his throat tightened and the man growled "where is she" his voice was heavy and demanding. V.V. tried to act casual even with the hand around his neck "she who?" "you know who you arrogant little prick you stole her from me" the man that held him he roared V.V. thinking it was better not to piss the man off anymore responded "ohh you mean her you'll find her in Japan she is under Clovis's watch" "good answer but I'm sorry to do this uncle" the man placed his forehead to V.V.'s and his eyes started to glow red and a bird like symbol appeared in both his eyes "no no anything but please don't take my code anything I'll even give her back to you" V.V. screamed in fear as the bird like symbol on his forehead glowed and then disappeared and then reappeared on the other man's forehead and then he released a deep booming laugh "I'm sorry uncle but you took her and for that you die" and with that he snapped V.V.'s neck he then turned and swept out of the room silent as a shadow.

**Britannian thrown room **

a guard ran into the throne room and stopped suddenly when he saw that the emperor was staring at him and his voice boomed across the room "what is the meaning of this soldier I should have you executed for this outrage" the solider blanched but then spoke up in a fearful tonne "yo-your majesty h-he's dead" "who's dead soldier spit it out" Charles interrupted him the soldier suddenly yelled "V.V. is dead your majesty his lab aids just found him someone snapped his neck" the emperor screamed at the top of his lungs "that's impossible there's no way he could have died" he paused for a moment then turned to the soldier and demanded "what about his tattoo" the soldier looked curiously at him "what tattoo your highness" "the one on his forehead you idiot" "there was no tattoo on his forehead your highness" the emperor's face turned red in anger but it quickly switched to white with fear as he realized what this meant he had told V.V. not to touch her and certainly not to capture her his voice came out ragged and breathy "you will not look into his death inform the rest of the military no good will come of it he made a mistake that I had advised him against it but he chose not to listen so stop the investigation and forget that he was ever hear is that understood" the soldier had a mask of surprise before responding "y-ye-yes sir" and with that the soldier turned tail and fled the throne room 'damn it brother I told you that if you touched her he would be killed but he hadn't listened' but the bigger mystery was how had he gotten killed there was only one other person who could take his code but it should have been impossible for him to even enter the facility.

**A/N so there's the intro hope everyone will review and tell me what they liked what they didn't and if they have any ideas all reviews welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for taking so long to get this up but I've been a little busy anyway as usual I own nothing from code geass only my OC's one of which will be introduced in this chapter.**

Two silhouettes stand on top of a tunnel and watch as a armored truck drives past at top speed the smaller of the two silhouettes turns to the larger one and speaks in a sweet voice that belongs to a young child "papa is that the truck is that where mama is, is it papa?" the larger silhouettes glanced down at the smaller one and grins "yes it is but it seems as though that Clovis is no longer in possession of her" his voice is deep and holds a hint of malice. The smaller silhouette glances up at him "what do you mean papa?" "do you see any guards or escort" the smaller of the two shakes her head "nope" he grins then continues "then that means that the truck is probably being driven by terrorists this makes our job much easier, well shall we go Kara" the young girl now identified as Kara looks up into his face and smiles "can Kara hurt them papa?" the young girl asked in a innocent voice "Only to incapacitate them no killing" he responded his tone light but stern the little girls face fell but brightened up almost immediately "to bad but at least we get to retrieve mama" and with that they took off running along the rooftops in pursuit. 

**In the truck **

So far everything had been going according to plan we had managed to slip in and out of the facility without too much trouble and now we had the poison gas we were on our way to the Shinjuku ghetto to hide it and so far there were no signs of pursuers. As we were approaching the subway tunnels there was a loud clang on top of the truck accompanied by a screech and the sound of tearing metal then another clang. The man sitting beside me in the driver seat turned slightly and whispered in a rushed tone "go check on the cargo Kallen and make sure no one's back there holler if you need help" damn and we were so close "yeah yeah and why would I need your help" I grumbled under my breath as I walked confidently threw the door at the back of the cab and into the cargo bay the first thing I saw was that there was a hole in the roof where the hatch used to be then I saw a man he looked to be around my age close to eighteen maybe a little older he was about six foot three and had broad shoulders and hair that fell to the middle of his back in what little light there was I could it looked like it was black with a strip of neon green that was longer than the rest. He was standing in front of the canister of gas I almost jumped when he spoke "stop right there girl don't move or call to your companion" his voice was deep and rich I quickly mustered my courage and leapt forward intent on knocking him out with a kick to the back of the neck. I had hardly gone two of the ten foot distance when there was a black and red blur off to my right and something slammed into me quickly pinning me to the floor face first I groaned in pain as I skidded the remaining distance now I was at the feet of the man and he was facing me when I peered up through my tousled red hair I saw his face and was shocked he was beautiful and somehow familiar like I had seen him somewhere before.

**Lelouch **

I peered down at the red headed beauty at my feet and smirked "you didn't really think that that would work now did you" I said with a taunting tone I chuckled as she struggled some more "Kara let her up she isn't a threat she just thinks she is" Kara who had been sitting on the girls back a minute ago now stood beside me "okay papa but if she tries anything again can I break something?" she asked in sweet tone "no Kara" I responded "just pin her again okay once we get to Shinjuku we'll be testing out the new nightmares" she grumbled but finally sighed "fine let's get this over with" I turned and walked over to the capsule and was just going to open it when the truck came to a sudden jarring stop I was so surprised 'it seemed we had hit something probably a wall' I slammed into the capsule with a grunt.

**Kallen**

As I looked up at the man his comment really pissed me off but that faded into shock when the person got off my back and appeared beside the man I was shocked she looked about eight and stood about four foot three she was just a child how had she taken me down she had shoulder length red hair the same crimson shad as mine she had an angular face and her crimson colored eyes seemed to glow. She was wearing the same outfit as "papa" though that had to be impossible she couldn't be his child they were both wearing black jumpsuits with green and violet trim at the collar and cuffs suddenly she spoke "okay papa but if she tries anything again then can I break something?" the man responded "no Kara, just pin her okay, once we get to Shinjuku we'll be testing the new nightmares" Kara as the little girl was now called grumbled then sighed "fine let's get this over with" the man turned to the capsule and started towards it he reached out for the release panel when the truck came to a screeching stop and I was sent flying into the wall and had the breath knocked out of me when I finally was able to get It back Kara was talking to the man "papa that was really sad what do you think sensei will say when she finds out that you fell like this" to my surprise she was scolding him he chuckled and said in a raspy voice "she would beat the crap out of me" then he turned to me "Kara could you go help her up please I have the feeling were going to have to make a run for it" he turned back to the capsule and pressed a series of numbers in rapid succession and the capsule started to open I shouted "what the hell are you doing that's poison gas in there are you trying to kill us" the little girl stood before me and reached out a hand and hauled me to my feet "that's a stasis chamber not a gas capsule silly papa wouldn't open it otherwise were here for her I looked where she was pointing and gasped in the capsule instead of what I had been expecting there was a girl curled up in it she was in a straight jacket she was pale her skin almost snow white she had long flowing green hair with a black streak in it much like the mans.

**Lelouch **

Finally I had found her C.C. lay curled before me looking the exact same as she had the day she was taken by that little bastard I reached into to capsule and lifted her out she stirred a bit but then settled wrapping her arms around my neck and nestling her head into the crook of mu shoulder. I turned to the red headed girl who was now supported by Kara looks like she sprained an ankle "so you're Kallen Stadtfeld also known as Kallen Kozuki" she looked at me in shock "how do you know my name" she sounded scared "we go to the same school sorry I don't believe we've been properly introduced since your absent with your 'illness' my name is Lelouch Lamprouge and this here" motioned to C.C. is "C.C. and the little girl that beat you up is Kara" Kara grumbled something about not being little "now let's go before the military show up shall we do you know where we are by any chance" she scowled at me before answering with a sigh we should be beneath the Shinjuku ghetto near the second subway station" I grinned everything was going as planned "well then let's get going we have a nightmare frame that you can use come along then let's go" and with that I turned and jumped out the side door of the truck and started walking towards the station when a voice rang out "you there halt in the name of prince Clovis" great just great a squad of twenty soldiers rounded the corner and aimed their rifles at us I turned back to the truck "Kara looks like you'll get to kill some people today after all".

**A/N and there chapter two thanks for reading give me your feed back**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the wait but I've been busy. And as usual I own nothing **

**Clovis pov **

I was watching the squad go through the tunnels through the camera attached to the leader's helmet I would not let her escape if she did then I would be cast aside and disowned and that was not going to happen to me. I was off in my own musings when I heard the captain shout "put the girl on the ground, step away and put your hands in the air" finally they had her I turned back to the screen and what I saw made me pale he was there but how had he found them the man on camera was cradling the girl from experiment code R in his arms and I had only seen one person do that and if it was who I thought it was we were in a lot of trouble. The man looked over his shoulder and called for someone all I made out was a name Kara then a little girl leaped out of the truck carrying another girl who looked to be around 18 the girl carefully deposited the older girl on the ground and grinned "can I play with them papa or make it quick?" I was shocked they brought a little girl.

**Captain's pov **

When the little girl jumped out of the we started laughing that was until the man said "make it fast we don't have time to waste your aunts are going to start dealing with Clovis soon and we don't want to miss a chance to get some data for Alpha and Omega" the girl nodded her head as she drew two foot long daggers and suddenly she disappeared then two of my men let out screams that where quickly cut off and followed by to thuds I turned around and saw a little girl standing between the corpses of two men and her daggers were sheathed in blood other than her weapons there was no blood on her at all we had all frozen when she smiled and spoke in a voice that would have scared the devil himself "who's next" and she lunged at the next man in line.

It took her all of two minutes to kill my men and now I was standing in a grueling puddle of blood and other bodily fluids and the little girl was standing beside the man the red haired girl on the ground looked like a fish out of water and was totally flabbergasted as to how the little girl had managed to kill all of my men suddenly I was face to face with the man but he was looking into the camera attached to the side of my helmet "Clovis you will die for all that you have done to her I will kill you today and I will take great pleasure in watching you beg for mercy and eventually beg for death you will regret that you ever saw her you little pest" and with that he stepped back and drew a sword that had been strapped to his back and swung it at me with blinding speeds then a searing pain followed by darkness.

**Kallen pov **

Kara had carried me out of the subway tunnel while Lelouch carried Cera who was still cradled in his arms snuggling with him. I was still in shock over what had happened the little girl who was now carrying me gently had just killed a squad or Clovis' royal guard like it was nothing I shook my head as we walked into a shadow and was once again rendered speechless in front of us stood two knightmares the smaller of the two stood around 20 feet tall it was pure white with red trim around the edges of its armour it had from the looks of it two wrist mounted slash harkens one on its chest and one on each shoulder, it also had two long thin swords attached at the hip (like the Lancelot) on its left arm it sported a round shield that was 3 meters in diameter it was white and had a weird bird symbol on it that was the colour of blood and in the same colour it had an alpha on its chest she could only assume that this was the Alpha Lelouch had mentioned. The second shadow was by far the most imposing this knightmare looked to be about 26 feet tall and it looked like the cockpit was built for two people this nightmare was a solid midnight black its fingers were slash harkens all 10 of them and it also had one on each shoulder and one on each wrist it had two short swords crossed on its back and between them was a broad sword that had the weird bird symbol on it as well on its chest there seemed to be some kind of canon and there were two similar canons on its palms thought the body was black all of its accessories were blood red except for the broad sword which was white on its chest there was an Omega. They both had two weird pieces of metal that branched off of their back that looked like they were supposed to be wings but that was impossible knightmares couldn't fly. I was snapped out of my analysis when Lelouch who had climbed into Omega asked "well are you coming or are you just going to stand there in awe?" I shook my head slightly and said "I don't think that there will be room" he chuckled at that "don't worry Cera will be sitting in my lap and I'll need a co-pilot so get over here" this time it was less of a request and I thought it best to listen "okay coming" and with that I clambered up into the knightmare just in time to hear Lelouch and Cera respond into a radio "target has been retrieved lady Li but we have another with us she seems to be a pilot we may be able to employ her" to this Lelouch got a response of "that could work lord Vi and how are you mistress Vi doing well I hope" to this Cera responded in a cheery tone "very well though after dinner you may want to leave the house for the week" the radio crackled "and why would we do that" this time it was a different voice this one younger but still distinctively female Cera chuckled drily "what happened last time Lelouch was away for a week" this was meet by radio silence then "the younger voice came again clearly flustered "a w-wh-who-whole w-we-week" the voice squeaked then the older voice came through again "just keep it out of the kitchen this time it was a hassle to get those stains out" at this Cera pouted "but that some of the best sex I've ever had" at this I let out a squeak at this Lelouch looked back and grinned then turned back to the radio "as long as we can use the gym then deal" the other voice paused then an exasperated "fine oh and the battle's almost over what's left is gathered around Clovis" and with that the radio went silent. When the knightmare started up the walls of the cockpit became screens and we could see 360 degrees around the knightmare Lelouch's voice cut through the silence "sorry about that didn't think that my sisters would bring that up" I nodded "wait that was your sisters why are you talking about that with them that's ridicules" to this Cera responded they have ears and not all the rooms are sound proof that and lady Li's joi—hggmph" she was cut off when Lelouch shoved a piece of pizza in her mouth which she contently ate then snuggled back into his chest yawned and promptly fell asleep. Lelouch smiled down at her then glanced back to the radio and promptly swore "son of a bitch Kara were you listening in what have I told you" to this a young voice came through the radio in a huff "if daddy, mommy and aunty are talking its best to not listen" she paused and Lelouch nodded but promptly sweat dropped when she continued with "even though I had the misfortune of being in the house that particular weekend" "what the hell I told them to take you with them" "well they forgot they were in a rush you know" he sighed "we'll talk about this later but your aunty can give you the talk now let's start this mission" and with that the two machines lowered their land spinners and shot off towards the exit of the ghetto the location of the G1 mobile base.

**A\N and that's it for now not sure when next chapter will be up busy with school and have a family member in hospital but I'll do my best so until next time bye**


End file.
